The Spirit Of Uzumaki Naruto
by Dr. Kagoya
Summary: [UPDATE Chapter 4] Naruto , seorang anak yatim piatu. Seorang Shinobi yang hanya memiliki sedikit chakra , mempunyai mimpi menjadi shinobi terhebat yang pernah ada. Dibantu temannya , mampukah ia menggapai mimpinya tersebut ? Atau semangat yang ia percayai akan luntur ? [RnR]
1. Chapter 1

**The Spirit of Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning : Gaje , Typo(s) bertebaran , dll.**

**Disclaimer ! karakter naruto hanya milik MK.**

**Sumary : Naruto , seorang anak yatim piatu. Anak yang energik namun pintar dalam pemikirannya. Mempunyai sistem Chakra yang sedikit sehingga tidak dapat menggunakan jutsu Shinobi. bagaimana kisahnya dengan teman yang mempunyai nasip yang sama dengannya ?**

#Naruto POV

Hai , perkenalkan nama ku Uzumaki Naruto. Umur ku 11 Tahun , aku sudah masuk akademi selama 2,5 Tahun. Aku di jauhi penduduk desa entah karena apa , mereka tampak berusaha mengucilkan aku. Di akademi aku siswa terbaik dalam bidang Akademiknya ,sebenarnya masih ada Shikamaru yang aku akui dia lebih pandai dari ku , di praktek aku sangat buruk. Aliran chakra ku sangat sedikit sehingga aku tidak dapat menggunakan Jutsu , selama ini aku berlatih bersama Rock lee karena aku dan dia merasa mempunyai nasib yang sama. Dalam hal penampilan aku memakai Jump suit berwarna Orange (Note : Kaya di Canon aja). aku mempunyai seorang Rival yaitu Sasuke uchiha teme , seorang uchiha terakhir di konoha ini.

#Lee POV

iyaaaaaaa! Halo , perkenalkan nama ku Rock lee atau kalian dapat memanggil ku lee saja. aku punya seorang sahabat , namanya adalah Naruto. ia senasib dengan ku , kami sama-sama tidak bisa menggunakan Jutsu. aku juga punya seorang panutan yaitu Guru Gai , dia yang mengajarkan aku dan naruto untuk terus berusaha. penampilan ku mengadopsi penampilan Guru Gai , memakai baju hijau ketat.

#Normal POV

"Semangat lee ! ayo ayo ayo !" ucap naruto yang sedang berlatih bersama lee sore itu.

"Ya naruto ! kobarkan semangat kita ! yeeeeaaa!" ucap lee lebih semangat.

Mereka berdua melatih fisik mereka , karena mereka sudah mempunyai tekat akan berlatih Taijutsu dengan sangat keras agar dapat menjadi shinobi hebat.

"Hosh hosh hosh ... semangat masa muda ini membakar habis tenaga ku" ucap lee yang berbaring terlentang ditanah.

"Sepertinya kita harus istirahat dulu , bagaimana kalau kita mandi disungai saja sekarang" usul naruto.

"ide mu cemerlang sekali naruto , bagaimana kalau kita adu kecepatan. siapa yang duluan sampai disungai dialah pemenangnnya" ucap lee yang malah langsung lari.

"Heii ! kau curang lee !" ucap naruto ikut berlari mengejar lee.

"Ayo kejar aku naruto , aku pasti menang . hahaha" ucap lee.

Sesampainya di sungai , mereka langsung melepas baju mereka dan melompat kesungai hanya menggunakan celana pendek,

Jburrrr !

"Segar sekali naruto , andai saja guru Gai tidak dalam misinya pasti aku sudah mengajaknya kesini" ucap lee.

"ya , kapan-kapan kita ajak guru gai untuk ikut bersama kita." ucap naruto.

"Yosh ! kau benar sekali naruto , tapi ngomong-ngomong apa itu di belakang kedua bahu mu itu ?" ucap lee yang melihat sesuatu di belakang bahu naruto.

"Oh ini tanda lahir ku , dari kecil ini memang sudah ada. di bahu kanan itu melambangkan matahari yang bulat sedangkan yang kiri itu melambangkan bulan sabit" ucap naruto.

"Ow.. aku juga punya tanda lahir di tempat yang sama dengan mu" ucap lee sambil memperlihatkan bahu kanannya.

"Ummm? apakah itu suatu lambang lee ? bentuknya agak lonjong lalu membentuk kotak-kotak di dalamnya" ucap naruto agak aneh.

"Haha.. aku juga tidak tau naruto. mungkin itu lambang cangkang kura-kura" ucap lee asal.

" ya mungkin saja , tapi hari mulai gelap sebaiknya kita naik dan segera pulang" ucap naruto.

"Ya baiklah" balas lee.

Mereka pun selesai memasang pakaiannya lalu pergi kerumah masing-masing ,

malam harinya , naruto sedang memasak ramen instan di dapurnya. "Hah , hari yang melelahkan. tapi aku tidak akan menyerah , aku sudah mempunyai komitmen untuk menjadi Shinobi terkuay di masa depan" ucap naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ramennya pun matang dan segera disantapnya lalu setelah itu ia pergi tidur.

Keesokan harinya di Akademi konoha , "Selamat pagi semua !" ucap naruto kelebihan semangat.

"Hah dasar bocah pirang berisik" ucap sakura yang sedang duduk didekat ino.

" Anak itu mungkin sudah tertular kebiasaa teman hijaunya itu" ucap ino.

"ya , tetap saja sasuke-kun ku yang palibg keren" ucap sakura dengan wajah sumringah membayangkan sasuke.

"apa kau bilang ? sasuke mu ? enak saja meng-klaim sasuke itu milik mu. aku ini calon pacarnya tau" ucap ino dengan nada tinggi.

Dan perang mulut pun tak terelakan , sementara itu dengan naruto. dia duduk disebelah tenten , sedang serius membaca sebuah buku.

"Naruto-kun bisa kau ajarkan ini pada ku ?" ucap tenten yang tampak kebingungan.

"Mana aku lihat... oh , ini adalah tenketsu yang berpusat di Jantung dan mempunyai 7 titik utama selain jantung. di otak ada 2 titik dan di sumsum tulang belakang ada 5. jumlah toyal sistem tenketsu ada 361 titik yang menghubungkan di setiap titik ditubuh" jelas naruto panjang lebar.

"Wah.. aku baru tau itu." ucap tenten sambil menggigit pensil di mulutnya.

plukkkk

pensil tenten jatuh diantara dia dan naruto , naruto dan tenten sama-sam ingin mengambilnya.

Dukkk

kepala mereka berdua malah terhantuk , "Gomen.." ucap mereka berdua bersama-sama. mereka pun bertatap mata , 'Tenten-chan cantik' pikir naruto.

'Naruto-kun tampan juga ternyata' pikir tenten juga. beberapa detik kemudian mereka segera sadar dan terlihat semburat merah di pipi mereka , " ini pensil mu tenten-chan" ucap naruto.

"iya naruto-kun" ucap tenten.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Iruka masuk kedalam kelas yang berisik itu. "perhatian anak-anak" ucap iruka tapi tidak dihiraukan.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM DAN DENGARKAN AKU BERBICARA!" teriak iruka dan seketika murid diruangan itu diam.

"Begini lebih baik , ya sensei akan mengumumkan kalau besok akan diadakan tes kelulusan. jadi hari ini kalian bebas hari ini , kalian boleh berlatih atau belajar sendiri karena sensei akan mempersiapkan ujian besok bersama Jounin lainnya" ucap iruka langsung keluar dari kelas. murid-murid pun berhamburan kesana kemari ,

"Naruto , apa yang akan kita lakukan ?" ucap lee.

"Ayo kita adu tanding saja di lapangan , kobarkan semangat mu !" ucap naruto.

"Hmm , aku juga akan bersemangat" ucap lee.

mereka pun pergi ke lapangan , mereka saling berhadapan. "Mulai!" ucap mereka bersama-sama. Lee langsung berlari lalu melompat sambil menedang kepala naruto , naruto dengan mudah menunduk menghindari serangan lee. melihat posisi yang menguntungkan naruto langsung menedang dada lee yang berada diudara , lee menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada menahan tendangan naruto dan alhasil lee terpental kebelakang tapi masih bisa berdiri dengan sempurna.

Giliran naruto yang berlari kearah lee dan memukul pipi lee dengan sikunya namun dengan menundukan kepalanya sedikit lee sudah mampu menghindari serangan naruto. lee meng-counter dengan memukul perut naruto , naruto menahan dengan salah satu tangannya tapi lee menedang perut naruto hingga terpental kebelakang. "Semangat ku terus berkobar ! yeeeeaaaahhhh !" ucap naruto segera berlari kearah lee dan memukul kedua pipinya berkali-kali tetap dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh lee.

sampai suatu saat lee menunduk untuk menghindari pukulan naruto , naruto menendang wajah lee dengan lututnya dan mengenai dengan telak.

"Hosh hosh hosh , aku rasa kita harus lebih menghemat tenaga kita untuk besok" ucap naruto.

"Ya kau benar naruto , kita harus menyisakan sedikit semangat masa muda kita naruto" ucap lee.

"Aku lelah sekali , dan sepertinya sudah banyak yang pulang lee. ayo kita juga pulang" ucap naruto.

"Ayo naruto" ucap lee yang memasang gendongnya.

"astaga , aku meninggalkan tas ku di kelas. kau duluan saja lee" ucap naruto segera berlari ke kelas.

"Hah , benar-benar semangat yang menggairahkan" ucap lee juga berlari pulang.

Dikelas , "Huft , kenapa aku sampai lupa membawa tas ku tadi" ucap naruto.

di suasana kelas yang sepi tiba-tiba , tap tap tap. suara orang berlari kearah kelas , dan pintu kelas terbuka. memperlihatkan Tenten yang ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa dengan mu tenten-chan ?" tanya naruto.

"Hosh hosh , kotak bekal ku ketinggalan naruto-kun. naruto-kun sendiri ?" ucap tenten.

"aku mengambil tas ku yang ketinggalan" ucap naruto.

tenten pun mengambil kotak bekalnya , "Kau pulang dengan siapa tenten-chan?" tanya naruto.

"aku pulang sendiri saja naruto-kun" ucap tenten.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama ?" ucap naruto dengan semburat merah yang hanya sedikit kelihatan.

"ummm? ayo naruto-kun" ucap tenten.

mereka pun pulang bersama-sama , dijalan tenten bercerita tentang kehidupannya,toko senjata yang dimiliki orang tuanya. "naruto-kun aku sudah sampai , kapan-kapan mampir ke toko senjata ku ya naruto-kun" ucap tenten.

"ow..baiklah aku akan mampir kapan-kapan. aku pulang dulu. jaa ne tenten-chan" ucap naruto.

"Jaa ne , hati-hati dijalan..." , 'kenapa hati ku seperti ada listrik kecil yang menyengat saat didekat naruto-kun ? ah , mungkin hati ku saja yang tidak beres' batin tenten.

Sore harinya naruto dan rock lee di sebuah lapangan rumput , "93,94,95..." ucap lee yang sedang push up sedangkan tokoh utama kita sedang melakukan Sit up. sudah lebih 2 jam mereka berlatih fisik dan matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dibarat , tiba-tiba dari arah barat datang seorang pria dengan rambut tidak lebih dari telinganya, naruto dan lee tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas karena silaunya sinar matahari dibelakang pria itu.

"Kalian berdua..." ucap orang itu menggantung ,

TBC

**Huft .. Akhirnya bisa bikin fanfic juga. Dengan sedikit ide dan otak yang beku ini , akhirnya terbentuklah fanfic ini. Maaf kalau alur ceritannya Gaje atau ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun. Sekian dari saya , tolong Review ya. Biar saya tambah semangat bikin FF ini.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Spirit Of Uzumaki Naruto**

**Sebelumnya **

**tiba-tiba dari arah barat datang seorang pria dengan rambut tidak lebih dari telinganya, naruto dan lee tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas karena silaunya sinar matahari dibelakang pria itu.**

**"Kalian berdua..." ucap orang itu menggantung ,**

**Warning : Gaje , Typo(s) bertebaran , dll.**

**Disclaimer ! karakter naruto hanya milik MK.**

**Sumary : Naruto , seorang anak yatim piatu. Anak yang energik namun pintar dalam pemikirannya. Mempunyai sistem Chakra yang sedikit sehingga tidak dapat menggunakan jutsu Shinobi. bagaimana kisahnya dengan teman yang mempunyai nasib yang sama dengannya ?**

"Kalian Semangat sekali ! aku terharu melihat ini !" ucap Pria yang ternyata Gai.

"Gai-sensei ? aku akan membuat mu bangga sensei" ucap lee.

"Hmm , aku juga" ucap naruto sambil menganggukan kepala.

Mereka pun akhirnya berlatih barsama-sama sampai hari hampir malam. "Lee , kau pulang lah duluan. ada yang harus sensei bicarakan dengan naruto" ucap gai.

"Hai sensei ! baiklah aku pulang duluan" ucap lee langsung berlari senang.

Sampai lee sudah tidak terlihat , "Apa kabar mu naruto ?" tanya gai .

"Baik gai-sensei , bagaimana dengan mu ? aku dengar kau mengerjakan misi sulit kemarin" ucap naruto.

"Ya , aku juga baik-baik saja. hanya kelelahan sedikit , apa kau sudah bisa melupakan hal itu naruto ?" ucap gai.

"ya perlahan aku sudah bisa melupakan kejadian itu. aku berusaha menjadi diri ku yang lain." ucap naruto.

#Flashback

disebuah gang buntu kecil , naruto terpojok oleh beberapa shinobi yang berniat membunuh naruto.

terlihat badan naruto dihiasi luka yang cukup lebar dan sebuah kunai menancap di bahu kanannya , "teman-teman apa yang akan kita lakukan pada monster ini...hahaha" ucap salah satu shinobi disitu.

Naruto dengan badan gemetar dan hampir kehilangan tenaga berusaha mencabut kunai dibahunya.

Craszz !

Darah segar mengalir dari luka itu , naruto menggenggam erat kunai ditangan kirinya. " Apa mau kalian ? seberapa besar dosa ku terhadap kalian ?" ucap naruto.

"Hah ! berhentilah berbicara dosa Bocah iblis ! kau sudah membunuh keluarga ku !" ucap salah satu shinobi.

"Kapan ? kapan aku membunuh keluarga mu ?" ucap naruto.

"Alah ! jangan banyak bicara" ucap shinobi lain menyanggah.

Shinobi-shinobi itu mulai mendekati naruto , tiba-tiba Gai datang. "Hei ! apa yang kalian lakukan!" ucap Gai.

"Sial ! Kalau begini bisa gagal. teman-teman kalian tahan alis tebal itu" ucap salah satu shinobi.

Gai bertarung dengan beberapa shinobi kelas Chunin , sedangkan salah satu shinobi tadi mendekati naruto dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat naruto kaget.

Shinobi itu mulai melakukan suatu ritual dan

**Kinjutsu : Chakura Seal no jutsu !**

Shinobi itu menekan dada kanan naruto sehingga membuat naruto membuka mulutnya kesakitan. "Teman-teman aku sudah selesai ! ayo kita pergi" ucap shinobi itu tampak memegang dadanya juga dengan muka yang kecapean.

Beberapa shinobi itu mulai pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sambil membopong teman mereka , "Hei , jangan pergi kalian !" ucap Gai yang hendak mengejar mereka.

"Sebaiknya kai urus anak itu" ucap seorang shinobo sambil melempar kunai yang sudah diselipkan kertas peledak.

"Sial" ucap Gai langsung beradu kecepatan dengan kunai itu. Dan...

Duaaarrr !

"Itu tadi hampir saja membunuh anak ini , aku harus segera membawanya ke Rumah sakit konoha" ucap Gai sambil menggendong naruto di punggungnya.

#Flashback off

"Shinobi itu membisikan kalau aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang shinobi karena dia menutup sebagian besar sistem chakra di tubuh ku dan tubuhmya secara permanen , sehingga ia juga tidak dapat menggunakan chakra juga" ucap naruto , gai hanya diam karena tau bahwa naruto masih akan bicara.

"Aku... aku berusaha bersemangat seperti lee dan diri mu sensei. aku menjadi bukan diri ku" ucap naruto melanjutkan.

Gai menghela nafasnya , "Naruto , Semangat membara itu tidak mesti kau tunjukan dengan sikap dan prilaku mu. kau ikuti semangat mu sendiri , jadi lah diri mu sendiri. semangat yang sebenarnya ada di dalam diri mu sendiri" ucap gai sambil memandang langit yang sudah malam.

"Trimakasih Gai-sensei , mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi diri ku sendiri" ucap naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Ya ! aku suka semangat mu naruto ! baiklaj , karena hari sudah mulai malam sebaiknya kita pulang" ucap Gai.

"Siap sensei" ucap naruto.

Mereka pun pulang kerumah masing-masing , sampai di rumah naruto segera mandi dan memasak ramen instan tapi ia menambahkan sayur ke ramennya itu. setelah itu , ia berlatih menggunakan membuat bunshin. naruto membuat handseal , **Bunshin no jutsu !** boft ! tidak muncul apa pun.

"Hah... aku harus tetap semangat ! aku yakin pasti ada jalan keluar untuk ujian besok" ucap naruto berpikir positif , lalu ia pergi tidur.

Keesokan harinya , naruto sudah berada di lapangan sedang menunggu namanya di panggil untuk melakukan tes ujian. sekarang adalah giliran rock lee , teman-teman yang lain hanya bisa mentertawakan lee yang notabene tidak bisa menggunakan Chakra.

"Praktekan Bunshin , Kawarimi , Hange dan satu jutsu yang kau kuasai" ucap Juri yang memakai kaca mata hitam bulat. ada tiga orang juri yang menilai.

"Ha'i ebisu-sensei" ucap lee. lee segera membuat hange dan kawarimi dengan sempurna , Dan..

**Konoha senpu : Ryujin !**

lee melompat sambil menendang sehingga membuat gesekan udara dan angin disekitar kaki lee membentuk wajah naga, ia menendang sebuah pohon sehingga pohon itu tercabut tapi tidak tumbang , Lee menghela nafasnya dulu lalu membuat handseal dan mengalirkan semua chakranya , boft ! tercipta 1 bunshin sempurna. tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena lee langsung kehabisan tenaga.

"Kau ,.. lulus. berlatihlah lebih keras" ucap Ebisu. Dan .. "Naruto Uzumaki , silahkan maju kedepan" ucap ebisu lagi. Naruto segera maju teman-teman yang lain juga menertawakannya sama seperti menertawakan lee , tapi naruto tidak menghiraukan.

"Sama seperti teman mu yang lain , mulai !" ucap juri. Naruto segera membuat Hange dan Kawarimi , setelah itu dia menyiapkan tinjunya.

**Goken : Dora !**

Naruto meninju pohon yang tadi di tendang lee , kepalan tangan kanannya membentuk api berwajah harimau. Duuaarr! pohon itu tercabut dan terpental beberapa meter kebelakang. "Hosh hosh , baiklah satu lagi naruto" ucap naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri. naruto menghela nafas dan langsung membuat handseal , Bunshin no jutsu. Naruto mengalirkan semua chakranya dan memfokuskan ke bunshin itu , Boft ! terciptalah sebuah bunshin sempurna.

prok prok prok

"Kau lulus naruto , kau lulus berkat kegigihan mu" ucap Iruka yang saat itu menjadi juri juga. Naruto memasang senyumannya dan langsung pergi. "Berikutnya giliran..." ucap juri memanggil peserta yang lain.

#Skip time

Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah di dalam ruangan untuk mendengarkan pengumuman dari Iruka. "Baiklah semua , Murid yang lulus ada. Naruto , Rock lee , Neji , Hinata , Sasuke , Ino , Sakura ,Tenten ,Shino ,Shikamaru , Choji , Kiba" ucap iruka.

"Pengumuman selanjutnya diumumkan besok dan kalian dapat memilih ikat kepala kalian sehabis ini" ucap iruka.

Murid yang lulus pun segera bersorak kegirangan , "Lee , sehabis ini kita latiha lagi dilapangan biasa" ucap naruto. "baiklah naruto" ucap lee.

Setelah mengambil Hitai ate mereka masing-masing , mereka pulang. Dengan naruto dan Rock lee , mereka sudah berada dilapangan pinggir desa dekat hutan.

"Kauu menjadikan Hitai ate mu ikat pinggang" ucap naruto.

"Ya naruto , kau tampak keren dengan Hitai ate di dahi mu naruto" ucap lee.

"Terimakasih lee , bagaimana kalau kita adu tanding saja , gunakan semua kemampuan kita" ucap naruto.

"Baik naruto" ucap lee. mereka tampak mengambil posisi masing-masing.

Lee maju terlebih dahulu ,

**Konoha Daisenpu !**

Lee menedang kaki bagian bawah naruto , sehingga ia ke hilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. naruto dengan sigap berdiri lagi.

**Uzumaki naruto rendan !**

Naruto memukul lee berkali-kali dengan kecepatan yang cukup cepat , lee terkena telak dan terpental kebelakang. lee bangkit lagi dan berlari kearah naruto , "Kau berubah naruto , sejak aku melihat mu hari ini , kau seperti kehilangan semangat dan jiwa masa muda mu" ucap lee sambil memukul dan menendang naruto.

Naruto dengan cukup sigap menangkis semua serangan lee , "aku tidak pernah kehilangan semangat ku , aku hanya menjadi diri ku yang sesungguhnya" ucap naruto yang sekarang berbalik menyerang lee dengan pukulan yang banyak.

Serangan Taijutsu mereka sudah masuk tingkat tengah , kecepatan dan kekuatan yang mereka latih membuat mereka kuat seperti sekarang.

"Lalu apa kau membuang semangat mu itu naruto ? membuangnya bersama diri mu yang lain ?" ucap lee yang membalik keadaan lagi.

tampak naruto mulai tidak konsentrasi , satu-dua pukulan sudah mengenai wajahnya. "Aku tidak pernah membuang semangat itu lee .." ucap naruto yang tepat saat menjatuhkan tubuh lee ketanah , ia segera mengunci posisi lee dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya seolah ingin memukul lee. "semangat yang sesungguhnya , ada di sini lee" ucap naruto ternyata menunjuk dada lee dengan tangan kanannya. naruto bangun dan menolong lee juga bangun , tapi tiba-tiba sebuah kunai dengan kertas peledak menancap didekat mereka , Duaaaarr ! Naruto dan lee terkena ledakan itu. Dari balik pepohonan di dekat situ keluar 3 orang Missing-Nin tingkat Chunin keluar.

"Hahaha , kualitas shinobi konoha semakin buruk" ucap salah satu shinobi yang memegang gada.

asap bekas ledakan mulai menghilang dan terlihat Lee sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan badan penuh luka , sedangkan dengan naruto , ia masih berdiri tapi jika dilihat lebis seksama kakinya bergetar menahan tubuhnya. "Si-siapa kalian ? a-apa ma-maksud kalian me-nyerang kami ?" ucap naruto terbata-bata karena menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

"Sebagai hadiah karena sebentar lagi kau akan mati , nama ku Dji" ucap orang yang memegang gada. "Cuihh , nama ku Sam" ucap seorang yang membawa senjata seperti cakar bermata tiga. "Anggap ini semua rasa hormat kami kepada musuh yang akan mati , Nama ku Soe. kami punya suatu dendam dengan konoha ini" ucap seorang dengan luka horizontal didahinya.

Naruto menyeringai , "Kalian katakan itu sebuah rasa hormat kepada mush yang akan mati , baiklah Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto. ingat nama itu saat kalian berada di akhirat" ucap naruto.

"Bocah kurang ajar ! ayo brother habisi dia !" ucap Soe. Mereka bertiga berlari kearah naruto dengan membawa kunai di tangan masing-masing.

Crazzhh ! Crazzhh !

Darah segar mengalir dari lengan atas naruto karena sabetan kunai ,naruto hanya menjadi bulan-bulanan Ninja-ninja itu. Sam segera berlari kearah lee dan mengangkat badan lee tinggi-tinggi. "Tampaknya kita harus membunuh anak ini dulu supaya ada perlawanan sedikit dari dia" ucap Sam yang langsung menusuk dada lee dengan Senjata cakarnya.

"Jangan !" ucap naruto teriak. Di depan matanya sendiri , naruto melihat lee di bunuh. Badan naruto seketika diselimuti cahaya putih terang , ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Di bukanya tangannya sambil berteriak menatap langit sehingga bajunya sobek dan hanya menunjukan badan naruto . tato di kedua bahu naruto berpindah ke kedua telapak tangannya,Cahaya putih itu segera hilang dan hanya mata dan tatonya saja yang masih menampakan cahaya putih dan naruto jug melayang di atas tanah . ( **Note : yang pernah nonton film The legend of aang , kaya aang yang lagi kerasukan roh avatar** ).

Wush ! Naruto melesat kearah Dji dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan langsung memukul dada kanannya dengan sangat keras , lalu naruto menatap mata Dji ,

**Shokan o Chushi !** Seketika bola mata Dji menjadi hitam dan dalam pikirannya ia terbayang orang-orang yang dibunuhnya. Sam yang melihat hal itu menjadi geram dan membuang tubub lee sembarangan , Naruto secepat kilat sudah berada di belakang Sam dan menendang punggung Sam dengan sangat keras. Naruto menarik tubuh sam kebelakang sampai terjatuh dan menatap mata Sam , melakukan sesuatu yang sama dengan Dji.

Soe yang melihat itu gemetaran , ia berlari kabur tapi naruto sudah ada tepat di depannya dan menarik kerah bajunya sampai sejajar dengan kepala naruto. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya , dibuang badan Soe sembarangan dan berjalan kearah tubuh lee. Naruto menaruh telapak tangan kanannya kedada kanan lee , seketika luka lee tertutup dengan sempurna. Naruto langsung ambruk di dekat lee , sementara Ketiga missing-nin itu sudah tidak bernyawa dengan bola mata yang berwarna hitam pekat.

Dua anbu datang ke situ , "Apa yang terjadi disini inu ? itu missing-nin yang dicari konoha" ucap anbu bertopeng elang.

"Aku tidak tau , lebih baik kau selamatkan kedua anak itu dulu sementara aku akan mengurus ketiga buronan ini" ucap inu.

Mereka pun menolong lee dan naruto , membawa mereka kerumah sakit konoha.

**Kelar juga reader-san , bagaimana dengan chapter ini ? apakah terlalu mengecewakan ya ? Maaf ya kalau cerita di chapter sebelumnya kurang seru , maklum aja baru di dunia FF. Jadi , masih butuh belajar. Mungkin Naruto bisa Pakai Ninjutsu tapi nanti di chapter-chapter depan , soal pair kemungkinan besar dengan Tenten tapi masa masih kecil udah masuk romancenya ? mungkin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Sekian Thanks saran dan masukannya , jangan lupa Review sebagai semangat untum saya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Spirit Of Uzumaki Naruto**

**Dua anbu datang ke situ , "Apa yang terjadi disini inu ? itu missing-nin yang dicari konoha" ucap anbu bertopeng elang.**

**"Aku tidak tau , lebih baik kau selamatkan kedua anak itu dulu sementara aku akan mengurus ketiga buronan ini" ucap inu.**

**Mereka pun menolong lee dan naruto , membawa mereka kerumah sakit konoha.**

**Warning : Gaje , Typo(s) bertebaran , dll.**

**Disclaimer ! karakter naruto hanya milik MK.**

**Sumary : Naruto , seorang anak yatim piatu. Anak yang energik namun pintar dalam pemikirannya. Mempunyai sistem Chakra yang sedikit sehingga tidak dapat menggunakan jutsu Shinobi. bagaimana kisahnya dengan teman yang mempunyai nasib yang sama dengannya ?**

Disuatu tempat seperti tempat saluran air yang sangat gelap dan berair setinggi hampir selutut , Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya diatas air. Naruto kebingungan dimana dia berada , ia menengok kanan kiri mencari seseorang yang dapat ia tanyai tetapi nihil , "Halo , apakah ada orang disini ?" ucap naruto. Tidak ada jawaban , "Sial , disini gelap sekali. bagaimana aku bisa keluar ?" ucap naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ada dua buah obor yang menyala di depan naruto , tapi lumayan jauh.

"Cahaya ? aku harus kesana" ucap naruto segera menuju kearah obor tadi. sampai didepan obor itu , naruto melihat sebuah penjara besar dan terdapat kertas bertuliskan kanji untuk segel.

Jrenng ! Dua buah bola mata yang sangat besar dan menyala muncul di balik penjara itu. **"Hai bocah ! Akhirnya kau mampir kesini juga"**

"Siapa kau ? di mana ini ?" ucap naruto sambil bergetar ketakutan.

**"Hahahaha , Aku ? kau mau tau aku siapa ? hmm ? lepaskan dulu segel penjara itu"**

"Apa ? melepaskan mu ? aku tidak bodoh tuan , aku belum tau siapa diri mu. bisa saja kau nanti membunuh ku setelah aku melepaskan mu" ucap naruto sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

**"Bocah Sialan ! lepaskan aku atau ku bunuh kau !"**

"Oh tuan , bunuh saja aku ini. cepatlah bunuh aku" ucap naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya meniru drama-drama di Tv.

**"Kurang ajar kau bocah ! baiklah , aku Kyubi No Yoko. Biju terkuat dengan chakra tak terbatas, puas kau bocah ? sekarang lepaskan aku !"** ucap Kyubi.

Naruto tersenyum , "suatu saat aku akan melepaskan mu kyubi" ucap naruto.

**"Aku beri satu alasan agar kau membebaskan ku , ... kau dibenci penduduk karena ulah ku. aku menyerang dan membunuh keluarga mereka Beberapa tahun yang lalu"** ucap kyubi.

"Haha , kalau aku melepaskan mu. aku akan menimbulkan masalah bagi mereka , biar saja begini. aku merasa aku adalah seorang pahlawan dari desa konoha" ucap naruto.

**"Hahaha ! pahlawan ? diakui saja tidak , bagaimana kau mau jadi seorang pahlawan !" **ucap kyubi.

"Kau ! lihat saja suatu saat nanti , aku akan diakui...bukan hanya oleh desa konoha tapi negara lain bahkan dunia ini akan mengakui ku" ucap naruto lantang.

**"Aku tunggu itu bocah ! kita lihat seberapa besar yang dapat kau lakukan..." **ucap kyubi , **'kita lihat saja titisan kakek tua , apakah kau akan sehebat kakek tua itu'** batin kyubi.

Perlahan tubuh naruto menjadi partikel kecil , "ke-kenapa dengan tubuh ku ? ada apa ini ?" ucap naruto kaget , **"Sebentar lagi kau akan terbangun dari tidur mu" **ucap kyubi. Badan naruto pun ankhirnya menghilang , Naruto dengan berat membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih , ia menengok kesamping kanannya dan duduk ditempat . ada Choji dan shikamaru disana , "Dimana ini , choji ?" ucap naruto. "Ini sudah di akhirat , naruto. kau akan kami hukum" ucap shikamaru yang malah menjawab.

"Apa ? jadi aku sudah mati ? tidak" ucap naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. "Kau itu pintar tapi terkadang bodoh ya naruto , lihatlah sekeliling mu ada alat-alat medis berarti kau dirumah sakit" ucap shikamaru sedangkan choji yang sibuk mengunyah cemilannya hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Huft.. ternyata aku belum mati. sudah berapa lama aku disini shika ?" ucap naruto.

"Sekitar sehari lah , ow iya aku ada informasi. kau masuk tim 7 yang beranggotakan kau,sasuke dan sakura. mereka sudah melewati tes kemarin. sisa kau yang belum" ucap shikamaru.

"Aku dnegar tes tim 7 yanh paling sulit karena guru pembimbing kalian Kakashi-sensei" ucap Choji. Naruto menundukan kepalanya , "Bagaimana keadaan lee ?" ucap naruto.

"Dia baik baik saja , aku dengar dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa jam sebelum kau sadar tadi" ucap shikamaru.

"Baiklah naruto , kami pulang dulu ini sudah sore. nanti akan ada dokter yang memeriksa mu" ucap choji.

"Ya , jangan terlalu merepotkan" ucap shikamaru , mereka pun segera pergi meninggalkan naruto.

Naruto sudah berbaring lagi sambil menatap matahari yang muali terbenam dari jendela rumah sakit. 'Apa tadi hanya mimpi saja ya ? tapi itu sangat jelas sekali' batin naruto , naruto melihat kedua telapak tangannya dan keheranan karena tanda lahir di bahunya sekarang malah ada di kedua telapak tangannya. 'Ada apa ini ? aku sungguh tidak mengerti , dan kenapa aku dan lee masih bisa selamat ? aaaaaarrrrggg ! ini sangat membingungkan' batin naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

#Skip time

Keesokan harinya , kemarin sore naruto sudah diperbolehkan pulang dan beristirahat dirumah. Dan sekarang Naruto sudah ada di training Ground 7 , kakashi menyuruhnya kemarin sore.

#Flashback

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan seorang yang memakai masker tengah berbaring di tempatnya. "Ah , maaf aku tidak sopan. perkenalkan aku kakashi hatake , aku adalah guru pembimbing mu selama kau belum menjadi Jounin" ucap kakashi.

"Salam kenal kakashi-sensei , aku naruto uzumaki. mohon bimbingannya" ucap naruto.

"ya , aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahu mu agar besok pagi datang ke Training Ground 7. ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan besok , jangan sarapan atau kau akan memuntahkannya" ucap kakashi langsung pergi.

#Flashback Off

Ada tiga tiang di tengah-tengah training ground tersebut dan dikelilingi oleh hutan yang tidak terlalu luas. Naruto duduk di atas salah satu tiang ditengah training ground itu , "Hutff , apa aku harus menunggu lagi ?" ucap naruto.

Naruto Sudah menunggu sendiri di situ selama 3 jam lebih , tiba-tiba , Boft ! muncul kakashi dalam kepulan asap. "Hai , maaf aku terlambat" ucap kakashi dengan wajah tanpa dosanya dibalik masker.

"Hah , sensei ini. kau bukan terlambat sensei tapi sangat terlambat" ucap naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hahaha , ya sudah kita langsung mulai saja. hari ini kau akan aku tes sebagai kelayakan mu menjadi seorang genin. dua orang teman mu kemarin sudah lolos tes ku , ..." ucap kakashi , ia mengeluarkan sebuah lonceng. "Aku punya sebuah lonceng , rekan mu kemarin berusaha merebut dari ku. sekarang , kau pertahankan lonceng ini a

jangan sampai terambil oleh ku" ucap kakashi melemparkan lonceng itu ke naruto dan ditangkap oleh naruto.

"Sampai kapan aku harus mempertahankan lonceng ini sensei ?" tanya naruto.

"Ah aku lupa , sampai waktu makan siang nanti. masih ada waktu sekitar 30 menit lagi dan kau harus mengeluarkan nafsu membunuh mu jika ingin mempertahankan lonceng itu , bisa kita mulai ?" ucap kakashi.

"Ya sensei" ucap naruto.

"Mulai !" ucap kakashi , naruto segera bersembunyi kearah hutan.

'Hmm , sudah cukup baik dalam melakukan persembunyian. kapasitas chakranya yang sedikit membuatnya agak susah di ketahui' batin kakashi.

Dengan naruto , 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dapat mempertahankan lonceng ini ?' batin naruto berpikir , Naruto mengambil kawat string dan 5 kertas peledak dikantong senjatanya lalu membuat jebakan dengan bentuk segiempat 6x6 meter , yang disetiap sudutnya ditaruh kertas peledak yang akan tersulut jika seseorang menggerakan kawat stringnya , juga di tengah jebakan naruto menyembunyikannya dibawah tanah yang dihubungkan dengan kawat string ke kawat yang diluar .lonceng yang diberi tadi mempunyai tali berwarna merah , naruto melepas tali itu lalu di taruh di tengah-tengah jebakan. dan menutupi sedikit dengan daun agar kakashi tidak mengetahui jika itu hanya jebakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian , kakashi datang dari atas pepohonan dan langsung masuk ke perangkap naruto. "Waktu sisa 5menit naruto , bersiaplah untuk gagal" ucap kakashi.

"Ka-kashi sensei , " ucap naruto pura-pura kaget. naruto yang berdiri di pusat jebakan segera membalikan badan dan lari ,

Buukk ! Naruto sengaja menjatuhkan kantong senjatanya , dan kakashi melihat tali lonceng dan beberapa shuriken yang keluar dari kantong senjata naruto. 'Terlalu ceroboh' batin kakashi terlalu meremehkan naruto.

Naruto yang terus berlari dengan sengaja menyentuh kawatnya dan berlari lebih kencang lagi. "Kakashi-sensei ! awas akan ada yang meledak !" teriak naruto dari kejauhan. Kakashi kaget dan langsung melihat sekelilingnya , "Sial ini jebakan , Tidak ada waktu lagi" ucap kakashi.

**Shushin no jutsu ! **kakashi melakukan gerak cepat untuk meloloskan dirinya , setelah itu , ia sudah ditengah Training Ground dengan naruto yang sudah menunggu dari tadi. "Aku terlalu meremehkan mu naruto , tapi kau tidak lolos. lonceng itu pasti sudah hancur bersama ledakan tadi" ucap kakashi. Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya ,

Klingg ! "Maksud sensei lonceng ini ?" ucap naruto memamerkan loncengnya.

"Ba-bagimana bisa ? jadi itu tadi hanya talinya saja dan kau sengaja menjatuhkan kantong senjata mu untuk mengalihkan perhatian. aku sangat terkecoh. dan selamat kau lulus" ucap kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Hore ! " ucap naruto , 'Selangkah menuju impian ku' batin naruto.

"Besok pagi jangan lupa , datang kemari. Sasuke dan Sakura juga akan datang , kita akan menjalankan misi pertama kita" ucap kakashi segera pergi.

Setelah itu , Naruto pergi ke kedai ramen sendiri. "Paman teuchi , ramennya satu ya." ucap naruto.

"Baik naruto , tunggu sebentar ya" ucap teuchi.

"Apa kabar mu naruto , hampir seminggu ini kau jaranh ke kedai ini" ucap ayame.

"Aku akhir-akhir ini terlalu sibuk dengan masalah ujian kak ayame" ucap naruto.

"Wah , naruto tampak mulai jadi orang sibuk ya. nah ini pesanan mu" ucap ayame menyodorkan mangkok ramen.

"Hehe , begitulah kak. Selamat makan" ucap naruto segera melahap ramennya. Setengah jam kemudian , "Paman ini uangnya aku taruh diatas meja , terimakasih ya" ucap naruto.

"Ya naruto jangan lupa mampir lagi" ucap Teuchi dan Ayame bersama-sama.

Naruto segera pulang ke apartemennya , dijalan ia bertemu teman-teman sengkatannya seperti Kiba , shikamaru , choji , ino , sakura , hinata , shino , neji , tenten dan tentunya lee juga. ia sempat ngobrol dengan mereka dan mendapat informasi bahwa mereka ke kedai Yakiniku Q karena di traktir lee yang sudah lulus tes juga. naruto sempat di ajak tapi ia menolak dengan alasan sudah makan dan ingin istirahat. ia pun sudah sampai di apartemennya , ia pun segera mandi dan istirahat.

#Skip time , Keesokan harinya.

Naruto sudah menunggu di training ground , bersama kedua rekannya selama 2 jam lebih. "Hei teme , bagaimana tes kalian kemarin ?" ucap naruto.

"Hmm , siapa yang kau panggil teme ? Dasar Dobe" ucap sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang ? Hei pantat ayam ku hajar kau !" ucap naruto emosi.

"Hmm" jawab singkat Sasuke. "Yang pasti berjalan lancar karena tidak kau" ucap sasuke.

"Iya naruto bodoh , kami berdua sasuke dengan mudah mengerjakan tes kakashi-sensei. jika ada kau , aku yakin kami kesulitan karena kau kan selalu menyusahkan. apalagi kau kan tidak bisa menggunakan chakra" ucap sakura meremehkan.

Naruto menunduk menahan emosi di dadanya , kata-kata sakura terus mengiang di kepalanya. **'apa lagi kau kan tidak bisa menggunakan chakra'** ,

"Kalau kan bukan wanita sudah ku sobek mulut mu itu , sakura haruno" ucap naruto dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"A-apa y-yang kau katakan ? rasakan ini bodoh!" ucap sakura sambil memukul pipi naruto. tapi dapat ditahan dengan satu tangan oleh naruto , "Jangan kau coba sentuh diri ku , aku selalu berusaha menahan diri dengan kata-kata mu , Haruno" ucap naruto melepaskan dengan kasar tangan sakura. Sasuke yang melihat naruto seperti itu kaget , belum pernah ia melihat naruto seperti itu.

Boft ! kakashi datang dan muncul di belakang sakura. "Ada apa dengan kalian ?" ucap kakashi. tidak ada yang menjawab , "Baiklah , sensei tau yang sebenarnya. untuk mu sakura , jaga mulut karena ninja yang baik bisa menjaga ucapannya. dan kau naruto , lebih sabar lagi , menjadi ninja terbaik adalah impian mu kan ? ninja yang baik juga harus mampu sabar dan harus bisa mengontrol emosi di depan lawannya" ucap kakashi.

"Ha'i sensei" ucap naruto/sakura bersama-sama.

"Kalian berdua berbaikanlah" ucap kakashi.

"Sakura , aku minta maaf atas sikap ku tadi" ucap naruto.

"Aku juga naruto , maaf atas kata-kata ku tadi" ucap sakura.

"Nah karena kalian sudah berbaikan , kita akan ke kantor hokage untuk meminta misi pertama kita" ucap kakashi.

"Hmm" ucap sasuke.

#Skip time , 2 minggu kemudian.

Naruto dan timnya sudah mengerjakan lebih dari 20 misi rank-D , yang isinya hanya permintaan yang aneh-aneh seperti membersihkan sungai , membantu orang tua atau orng yang kaya , mencari binatang peliharaan yang hilang, dan lain-lain.

"Hokage-jiji , beri kami misi yang lebih menantang lagi. kami sudah bosan dengan misi seperti kemarin-kemarin terus" ucap naruto.

"iya/hmm" ucap Sakura/sasuke.

"Apa tim mu sudah siap kakashi ?" tanya hokage ke tiga atau hiruzen.

"Sudah sangat siap Hokage-sama" jawab kakashi.

"Baiklah , misi rank-C untuk kalian. Neko , panggil klien ke ruangan ku" ucap Hiruzen.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama" ucap anbu dengan topeng kucing.

Beberapa menit kemudian , masuk neko dengan seorang tua yang kelihatannya adalah orang yang cukup kaya.

"Perkenalkan di klien kita Kanowa Urawe , dia berasal dari Hoshigakure. dia meminta kalian mengawal ia dalam perjalanan pulang" ucap Hiruzen.

Tok tok tok ! "Masuk" ucap Hiruzen. Tampak Guy , lee , tenten , dan neji berada di luar ruangan. mereka segera masuk , "Permisi Hokage-sama , ada apa sampai tim 9 dipanggil ?" tanya Guy.

"Tim 9 akan membantu tim 7 dalam melakukan misi ini , Guy , Nanti tanyakan dengan Kakashi apa isi misi ini" ucap Hiruzen. "Tim 7 dan tim 9 mengerti ?" ucap Hiruzen lagi.

"Mengerti Hokage-sama" ucap mereka serempak.

"Baik , kalian boleh bubar" ucap Hiruzen.

Mereka langsung bubar meninggalkan ruangan itu , Kakashi langsung menjelaskan inti misi mereka. "Tim 7 persiapkan diri kalian , aku beri waktu satu jam dari sekarang. kita berkumpul dengan Tim 9 di depan gerbang" ucap kakashi.

"Ha'i Kakashi-Sensei" ucap Naruto,sakura,sasuke serempak.

"Tim 9 persiapkan diri kalian juga , kita berkumpul di depan gerbang satu jam dari sekarang. Kobarkan semangat masa muda kalian" ucap Guy.

"Ha'i Sensei" ucap Lee , tenten dan neji.

**TBC**

**Sebelumnya terimakasih untuk masukan dan semangatnya dari Reader-san sekalian. Untuk .779 , anda benar kemampuan naruto di chapter dua kemarin seperti Kemampuan Ghost Rider. Naruto mungkin masih bisa gunain chakra lagi tapi beberapa chapter kedepan , Sekian maaf jika Chapter ini masih banyak kesalahan. Di chapter ini Rock lee belum saya keluarin. sekian tunggu chapter depan ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Spirit Of Uzumaki Naruto**

**Sebelumnya : Setelah sebelumny Naruto menemukan ke janggalan pada tanda lahirnya , Bertemu Kyubi , Melaksanakan Tes dari kakashi , mengerjakan misi-misi rank-D. Akhirnya naruto dan kawan-kawan mendapatkan Misi Rank-C dari hokage , mengantarkan Saudagar kaya bernama Kanowa Urawe ke desa asalnya , Hoshigakure. Dibantu Tim 9 yang akan pergi bersama mereka juga.**

**Warning : Gaje , Typo(s) bertebaran , dll.**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rating : T**

**Pair : Naruto x (?)**

**Disclaimer ! karakter naruto hanya milik MK.**

**Sumary : Naruto , seorang anak yatim piatu. Anak yang energik namun pintar dalam pemikirannya. Mempunyai sistem Chakra yang sedikit sehingga tidak dapat menggunakan jutsu Shinobi. bagaimana kisahnya dengan teman yang mempunyai nasib yang sama dengannya ?**

Cerita berlanjut , Naruto dan kawan-kawannya tengah berjalan mengikuti kereta kuda yang cukup mewah milik Klien mereka. mereka membagi tugas , Guy dan lee di depan , Naruto dan Sasuke di sebelah kanan , Tenten dan Sakura di sebelah kiri , sementara Neji dan Kakashi di belakang kereta barang. Cuaca hari itu agak mendung.

Mereka tengah melewati sebuah perbukitan yang mengelilingi kiri kanan mereka **( Tempat ini seperti Saat naruto mengawal pangeran negeri bulan , Naruto The Movie III )** , "Sasuke ? apa kau merasakannya ?" ucap naruto.

"Hmm ,.bersiaplah dobe" ucap sasuke.

Tiba-tiba 20 orang bandit menyerang mereka , 5 dari depan 5 dari belakang 5 dari kiri 5 dari kanan.

Guy dan Rock lee

"Ayo Sensei ! Tumpas merek dengan semangat masa muda kita" ucap lee.

"Ya lee ,.Semangat ini sudah menjalar di tubuh ku" ucap Guy.

Merek berdua langsung berlari dan melompat sambil menendang wajah lawan mereka , 2 orang tumbang terkena tendangan . lalu 3 bandit lagi menyerang bersamaan dari arah depan , Guy memegang kedua tangan lee dan mengayunkan lee ke arah bandit. sehingga kaki lee menghantam ketiga bandit itu sekaligus. mereka pun ambruk seketika.

Kakashi dan Neji

"Kau urusi mereka semua bisa kan neji ?" ucap kakashi.

"Ha'i kakashi-sensei , Byakugan" ucap neji langsung mengaktifakan doujutsu khas klan Hyuga dengan di tandai otot di sekitar matanya terlihat jelas.

5 bandit langsung mengepung neji ,

**Shotei !** neji menggunakan gaya bertarung khas klan hyuga. memukul dengan menggunakan telapak tangan yang di beri chakra , sehingga dapat membuat musuh lumpuh beberapa waktu. 5 bandit tersebut maju bersamaan menyerang neji , memukul menendang dengan senjata mereka. neji dengan lentur menggerakan badannya menunduk , melompat menghindari serangan bandit-bandit itu. salah satu bandit maju memukul neji , neji membalik badan sambil menundukan badan. bandit itu hampir kehilangan keseimbangan langsung dipukul punggungnya oleh neji dengan telapak tangannya. 4 bandit lagi menyerang neji , neji dengan sigap menghindar lalu menyerang ke empat bandit itu. 5 bandit itu pun lumpuh dan di ikat oleh kakashi.

Tenten dan Sakura

5 bandit menyerang mereka secara langsung , Tenten mengambil gulungan jutsu yang berukuran kecil. Dibukanya gulungan itu lalu dilempar tepat di atas ke lima bandit itu , wush ! gulungan itu terbuka dengan sempurna.

**Kuchiyose : Tobidongu ! **Dari gulungan itu keluar rantai yang langsung melilit bandit-bandit itu. sedangkan sakura berlari kearah bandit-bandit itu dan memukul kepala mereka satu persatu dengan sangat keras. 5 bandit lagi terselesaikan.

Naruto dan Sasuke

Mereka berdua saling adu punggung , 5 bandit mengepung mereka berdua. "Sasuke , aku akan melempar mu keatas agar perhatian mereka teralih. selanjutnya serahkan pada ku." ucap naruto.

"Hmm , apa salahnya mencoba" ucap sasuke yang tangan kanannya sudah di pegang oleh naruto. naruto segera mengayunkan sasuke berputar putar dan melepaskannya keatas.

Bandit itu terfokus pada sasuke yang di udara , hal itu dimanfaat kan naruto. Naruto berlari kearah kanannya dan langsung memukul perut salah satu bandit sampai ia menganga kesakitan. lalu naruto memegang tangannya dan melemparkan sekuat tenaganya ke bandit yang lain sehingga keduanya terpental kebelakang.

Tap ! Sasuke menapak tanah lagi dan langsung berlari beriringan dengan naruto , ke arah bandit-bandit yang masih berdiri. "Naruto , sekarang !" ucap sasuke , dan tampak naruto yang sepikiran dengan sasuke ,ia melempar sebuah shuriken kearah seorang bandit dan dapt ditangkis dengan mudahnya tapi sasuke sudah berada didepan bandit itu dan memukul wajah bandit itu , bandit itu pun ambruk seketika. 2 bandit lagi agak lengah di manfaatkan naruto , ia langsung memukul kepala bagian belakang 2 bandit tersebut.

"Huft .. akhirnya selesai juga. Kalau saja kakashi-sensei tidak melarang kita seperti ini pasti sudah selesai dari tadi" ucap naruto.

"Hmm , kau benar dobe" ucap naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

"berhentilah memanggil ku 'Dobe' , teme" ucap naruto agak cemberut.

"Hmm" jawab sasuke entah itu iya atau tidak.

#Flashback

Di depan gerbang Konoha , "Dalam misi kali ini , klien sangat takut dengan yang namanya peperangan , jadi jika ada serangan musuh usahakan tidak menimbulkan suara yang akan membuat klien kita takut , mengerti ?" ucap kakashi.

"Aku menambahkan sedikit , kita tidak hanya membantu klien kita ini. tapi saat kita sudah sampai kita juga punya sebuah misi dari Hoshikage. Siapkan semangat masa muda kalian!" ucap Guy.

#Flashback Off

#Skip Time

Setelah lima jam berjalan dari konoha , akhirnya gerbang Hoshigakure sudah terlihat. Gerbangnya hanya gerbang biasa tidak semegah milik konoha , disana sudah ada seorang yang berpakaian berbeda dari yang lainnya. Setelah masuk ke dalam gerbang Kanowa yanh memakai baju seperti seorang bangsawan turun dari kereta.

"Shinobi-shinobi konoha , perkenalkan ini Hoshigakure desa ini. misi kalian selanjutnya bisa kalian tanyakan ke Hoshikage-sama" ucap Kanowa. Tim 7 dan 9 menunduk hormat , Kakashi dan Guy selaku pembimbing memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu.

"Baiklah , ikuti aku ke kantor ku. kita akan bicarakan misi ini kepada kalian" ucap Hoshikage sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ha'i Hoshikage-sama" ucap kakashi.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit Hoshikage-sama" ucap kanowa membungkuk.

"Ya , trimakasih Kanowa" ucap hoshikage. "Karena sepertinya kalian cukup lelah , aku sudah menyediakan tempat kalian istirahat. nanti sore saja kalian datang ke kantor ku" ucap Hoshikage.

"Trimakasih Hoshikage-sama" ucap kakashi.

"Sumaru , antar mereka" ucap hoshikage kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya dan segera pergi.

"Mari saya antar ketempat istirahat" ucap sumaru **(Penampilan Karakter dari Hoshigakure semuanya sama kaya di canon)**.

Mereka pun segera berjalan ,

#Skip Time

Hari sudah malam , tapi naruto dan kawan-kawannya sedang mengintai sebuah goa tempat di simpannya sebuah harta yang sangat berharga bagi ninja desa Hoshigakure , yaitu Bintang. Shinobi Hoshigakure mendapatkan kekuatan mereka dari Bintang itu , tapi dengan imbalan nyawa mereka sedikit-sedikit digerogoti oleh kekuatan itu.

Goa itu dikelilingi hutan yang sangat luas , Naruto dkk mengintai dari atas pepohonan yang cukup jauh. Neji dipercaya sebagai kepala saat ini , Karena kakashi dan Guy menjaga Hoshikage dan Dam

"Bagaimana neji ? apakah sudah ada tanda-tanda ?" ucap lee kepada neji.

"Belum ada , kalau seperti ini terus kita bisa kewalahan. kita tidak tau kapan musuh akan datang" ucap neji.

"Istirahat lah dulu , tidak perlu menggunakan Doujutsu mu secera terus menerus. Kita intai setiap setengah jam sekali , bagaimana ?" ucap naruto memberi usul.

"Hmm , kali ini aku setuju dengan dobe" ucap sasuke dengan tampang khas uchihanya.

"Kami dua terserah saja , tapi kami selalu siaga" ucap Sakura yang didekat tenten.

#Skip time Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Sial.! mereka berhasil masuk , kita harus kesana sebelum mereka kabur. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak tapi aku yakin kita bisa" ucap neji membangun kepercayaan diri rekan-rekannya.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun berlari melompati pepohonan menuju arah Goa.

Sampai di dekat goa , Ada sekitar 10 shinobi berpangkat kira-kira Chunin , berjaga-jaga di depan goa. "Aku punya ide , begini.." ucap naruto , mereka tampak berbisik-bisik dengan posisi melingkar. Naruto menjelaskan membuat jebakan seperti saat ia menjebak kakashi dulu , Mereka membagi kelompok menjadi dua. Tim 7 dan Tim 9 bergerak berbeda arah nanti.

Mereka membuat beberapa jebakan di beberapa tempat lalu mereka keluar memancing shinobi-shinobi itu ke jebakan. "Hei kalian , iya kalian yang ada di depan Goa. kemari dan akan kami hajar kalian." ucap naruto memancing lawan mereka. "Kurang ajar kau bocah semua tangkap mereka ! bunuh saja mereka" ucap salah satu ninja yang tampaknya pemimpin mereka. Naruto dkk pun mulai menjalankan tugas mereka , musuh pun membagi kelompok menjadi dua.

Tim 7

Naruto berdiri di dalam jebakan dan ninja-ninja itu pun melompat dari atas pohon ke dalam jebakan , "Sekarang!" teriak naruto. Tiba-tiba dari atas ninja-ninja tadi jatuh jaring yang cukup besar , mereka pun terperangkap jaring itu. naruto tidak membuang kesempatan langaung berlai keluar jebakan sambil menyentuh kawat agar kertas peledaknya tersulut.

Duaaarr! ninja-ninja tadi pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan akhirnya terbakar ledakan tadi. Bersamaan dengan itu Tim 9 juga sudah berhasil mengalahkan lawan mereka dengan cara yang hampir sama. Mereka lalu berkumpul di depan goa tadi ,

"Ada yang datang ! menunduk!" ucap neji langsung menunduk di ikuti oleh yang lain. Wush ! Sebuah serangan berwarna merah transparan meluncur melewati naruto dkk dan mengenai sebatang pohon di belakang mereka dan langsung mati kekeringan.

"Sial , ini sangat berbahaya. dan bukan tandingan kita" ucap Neji.

"Sebaiknya kita mundur dulu , meminta bantuan" ucap tenten.

"Cih , kita hadapi saja. kita belum tau seberapa tangguh dia" ucap sasuke.

"Dia bukan tandingan kita , aku bisa melihat sesuatu kekuatan mengalir dari dada kanannya. sebaiknya kita mundur" ucap neji serius.

"Hei ! apa kalian sudah selesai berdiskusi ? karna aku sudah tidak tahan ingin mencoba kekuatan baru ku ini" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba keluar dari goa.

"Siapa kau ? seenaknya saja meremehkan kami !" ucap naruto agak emosi.

"Hahaha , kalian pasti shinobi dari konoha yang di sewa kakak ku. perkenalkan aku adik Hoshikage . nama ku Akahoshi" ucap akahoshi sambil mengepalkan telapak tanganya.

mereka semua terkejut mendengar ucapan Akahoshi tadi , "Adik Hoshikage ?" ucap naruto.

"Kalau pun benar kau adalah adik Hoshikage , kau tetap seorang pemberontak karena kau mencuri barang yang ada di dalam goa itu" ucap sakura.

"Hahaha , bocah seperti kalian tidak tau apa-apa jadi diam lah" ucap akahoshi.

"Teman-teman kita tidak bisa kabur lagi , kita hadapi bersama-sama" ucap neji.

Semuanya pun mengangguk setuju , mereka semua maju bersama-sama mengepung akahoshi.

"Beri aku perlawanan yang berarti bocah" ucap Akahoshi meremehkan.

Lee dan naruto maju dari arah yang berlawanan dan menyerang dengan kombinasi yang apik , jika naruto menyerang bagian atas maka lee menyerang bagian bawahnya. akahoshi tampak kewalahan menghadapi mereka berdua.

"Cih , dasar tidak berguna!" ucap akahoshi yang berhasil menangkap tangan naruto dan lee memutarkannya dan melemparkan ke arah pepohonan.

Bukk! Bukk! punggung naruto dan lee menghantam pohon. "Kami tidak apa-apa !" ucap naruto/lee bersamaan.

"Seperti itukah yang namanya ninja ? akan aku tunjukan ninja yang sebenarnya" ucap Akahoshi.

**Kujaku Myoho : Ryuu ! **Dari punggung akahoshi keluar chakra bintang berbentuk ekor merak. kemudian membentuk naga yang siap menembakan jutsunya. Wush ! sebuah bola chakra melesat kearah Sasuke , neji , sakura dan tenten. mereka berempat kalah cepat dan akhirnya , Duaarr ! mereka hilang kesadaran dengan badan yang sudah kehitaman. Lee dan Naruto yang melihat itu sangat terbakar amarah , mereka berdua berlari kearah Akahoshi. "Hiiiyyaaa ! akan ku bunuh kau !" ucap lee.

"Tidak ada kata ampun bagi mu , sialan ! kembalikan teman kami" ucap naruto.

Tampak naruto dan lee meninju menendang akahoshi dengan sangat emosi dan tidak terarah , membuat akahoshi dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Haha , ayo bocah. hibur aku !" ucap akahoshi. sampai akahoshi di belakang naruto dan memukul kepala bagian belakang naruto dengan sangat keras , naruto pun pingsan dan akahoshi membuang tubuh naruto dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh , sampai berhenti karena menabrak sebuah pohon. Lee yang melihat itu langsung sangat marah , tiba-tiba muncul aura hitam menyelimuti lee. "Kau menghina ku 'Bocah' aku tidak masalah , tapi kau menyakiti teman-teman ku , aku tidak bisa memaafkan" lee langsung melepaskan tekanan energi yang sangat dasyhat. angin berhembus kencang , sedetik kemudian kembali normal tapi penampilan lee sedikit berubah. Bola matanya berwarna hitam pekat , otot-ototnya sedikit bertambah besar, dan tanda lahirnya walau tertutup baju tapi dapat dilihat mengeluarkan cahaya putih bercampur hitam.

'Kekuatan yanh sangat hebat , tapi bukan tandingan batu bintang yang ada di dalan dada ku ini' batin akahoshi menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Lee yang langsung melesat dengan kecepatan yang sangat ekstrim , Wush wush wush ! Lee melewati akahoshi seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa , lee bahkan kembali ke posisinya semula. "Hahaha , seperti itukah serangan mu , dasar... hmmmpp.. Hoek" akahoshi langsung merasakan sakit diperutnya dan memuntahkan darah. "Lemah ? apakah itu kurang !" ucap lee dengan nada yang dingin.

'Sial ! kalau seperti ini aku harus mengeluarkannya' batin akahoshi.

Akahoshi merobek bajunya sendiri lalu meremas dada kanannya dengan tangan kiri , Ledakan energi terjadi lebih dari yang di keluarkan lee tadi. Naruto sampai terbangun , "Apa ini ? kekuatan yang sangat besar. aku merasa ada dua kekuatan" ucap naruto berusaha berdiri dan melihat kearah lee dan akahoshi. "Lee ? apakah itu dia ?" ucap naruto keheranan.

Akahoshi tampak berbeda , ia di selimuti chakra merah berkobar-kobar. "Hahaha , ini adalah kekuatan akairyuu. aku bisa merasakan tenaga ini , sekarang maju lah bocah" ucap akahoshi. Lee melesat lagi seperti sebelumnya , tapi.. Plak! pukulan lee ditahan dengan satu tangan saja oleh akahoshi. akahoshi memukul wajah lee dengan telak , lee terpental puluhan meter. lee bangun lagi dan melesat lagi , kali ini kecepatannya di tingkatkan sangat drastis. "hah , ini kurang seru. bahkan mata ku ini dapat melihat dengan jelas gerakan mu" ucap melesat kearah lee dan memukul lee sampai terpental kekanan puluhan meter dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang lee dan langsung menendang lee keatas layaknya menendang sebuah bola. Wush ! akahoshi berada diatas lee dengan posisi kaki kanan lebih tinggi dari kepala , Bukk! "aaaarrrrggg!" lee tampak menganga kesakitan dan melesat kebawah layaknya sebuah meteor karena tendangan tumit akakhoshi. "Hentikan ! sudah cukup !"teriak naruto.

Akahoshi hanya menyeringai , "Apa ? lanjutkan ? baiklah akan aku lanjutkan" teriak akahoshi melesat kebawah tepat kearah lee dengan kedua lutut terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak !" teriak naruto.

Duaarr ! tanah di sekitar lee terangkat saat tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan lutut akahoshi. lee pun pingsan dan aura yan menyelimutinya tadi perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Wush ! sekejap akahoshi sudah mengangkat dan mencekik naruto , "Sekarang giliran mu bocah ! aku akan membunub mu sama seperti teman-teman mu itu" ucap akahoshi.

Naruto hanya menunduk sambil menutup matanya seolah-olah tidak merasakan sakitnya di cekik. terlihat tanda lahir di kedua telapak tangannya sudah bercahaya , Naruto dengan santainya memegang tangan akahoshi yang mencekiknya dan memutar tangannya dengan sangat mudah. 'A-apa ini ? ke-kekuatan tidak bisa dibayangkan' batin akahoshi yanh badannya bergetar ketakutan merasakan kekuatan naruto. "Kau ! tidak akan ada pengampunan untuk mu" ucap naruto dengan suara yang berat , "Aku tidak butuh pengampunan mu" ucap akahoshi.

"Baguslah , karena aku bisa langsung menghukum mu" ucap naruto. Jreng ! Mata naruto terbuka dan menatap mata Akahoshi tajam-tajam , "**Shokan o Chushi**" setelah naruto menyebutkan itu Akahoshi pun terdiam. "Rasakan jiwa mu terbakar oleh apa yang selama ini kau perbuat , rasakan setiap inci tubuh mu terbakar habis" ucap naruto. bola mata akahoshi pun menjadi hitam pekat , setelah itu naruto membuang tubuh akahoshi sembarangan. Naruto menfekati temannya satu per satu dan mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke dada mereka , Neji , sasuke , sakura dan tenten tubuhnya kembali normal. naruto sekarang sedang menyelamatkan lee dan matahari pun terbit , naruto pun kelelahan dan pingsan dengan tangan kanannya menyentuh dada lee.

Kakashi dan Guy datang ketemapt itu , "apa yang sudah terjadi disini ?" ucap kakashi.

"entah lah , mari kita periksa" ucap guy. mereka pun memeriksa tempat itu dan menemukan naruto dkk pingsan , akahoshi dan antek-anteknya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka , kakashi ?" ucap guy.

"Tim 7 dan 9 tampaknya pingsan karena kelelahan" ucap kakashi.

Disuatu tempat yang berlatar putih dan genangan air disana , Naruto dan lee terbangun. "Diman kita lee?" ucap naruto.

"aku juga tidak tau naruto , mungkin kita dua sudah mati" ucap lee.

"Kalian belum mati , kalian ada di alam bawah sadar kalian" ucap Seekor kura-kura raksasa berwarna hitam disebelah kanannya ada seorang kakek tua yang duduk bersila melayang , dua tanduk di kepalanya di tangan kanannya sebuah tongkat ujung atas bulat sempurna dan ujung bawahnya setengah lingkaran.

"Siap kalian ?" ucap naruto dan lee bersamaan.

**TBC**

**Setelah sibuk beberapa hari akhirnya bisa update , nyambung nggak nih cerita di chapter ini sama chapter-chapter kemarin ? maaf kalau kurang greget Penggambaran situasi , sifat karakter , dll. namanya juga baru belajar , hehehe.**

**Oke minta saran dan kritiknya ya , kira-kira chapter depan naruto kerjaannya apa ya ? dan siapa dua mahkluk di akhir chapter ini pasti kalian tau. Sekian tunggu chapter depan ya. Review supaya saya lebih semangat lagi. Jaa ne !**


End file.
